zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dj Killah Keemstar
Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the Hitoshiki Zerozaki page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 11:50, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Recent Edits Dj Killah Keemstar, Allow me to welcome you to the wiki. I am impressed with how much work you have accomplished on your first visits, but I did want to discuss your recent edits with you. While I understand you have been adding a lot of information to articles at a time, you have been making several formatting errors which I have then had to go in and clean up. I am hoping if we discuss this now, we can keep it from becoming an issue down the road. Please take a look at some of your articles now that I have edited them. Pay special attention to the introduction; the character infobox and opening lines. Do you see how they are formatted? Please try to follow that format going forward. If you haven't already, I highly recommend you take a look at our Manual of Style and Layout Guide. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Regards, -- 14:03, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Re: Saikyou Series Dj Killah Keemstar, First of all, please never worry about being an inconvenience. I am more than happy to answer any questions you might have, to the best of my ability. As to why there is no information on the Saikyou Series on the wiki ... well, that is because there is so little information about the Saikyou Series available elsewhere. The information I have been able to add up to this point was reliant on the available Zaregoto English translations: the official translations of the first two books, and the fan translations of the next three. There is simply much less about the Saikyou Series floating around. By all means, if you know more about the Saikyou Series, I encourage you to add the information. If you are worried or unsure of how to do so, please feel free to ask me whatever questions you have. I will also do my best to provide support. Hope that helps, -- 12:46, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Looks good. I will take another look over the weekend when I have more time, but I have no problems with your contributions. The Saikyou Series has been added to the navigation bar. :Thank you! :-- 00:03, October 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: Kishishiki Zerozaki's Human Knock Dj Killah Keemstar, Thanks for taking the time to add all of that. I have added the new series to the navigation bar, and I have updated the Template:Manga Infobox to include twenty-four chapters. In future, feel free to make any changes to the infobox template as you think appropriate. Regards, -- 22:04, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: Raw Volume Image Headings. Dj Killah Keemstar, Sorry for being dense, but I am afraid I do not follow. You are suggesting we re-title the volume articles? Or do you mean to add a new section to the articles? If the latter, then by all means, go right ahead. If the former, then I think I am in need of a bit more explanation. Regards, -- 00:01, October 25, 2018 (UTC)